Kappathon Event (April Fools' 2016)
The Kappathon event is an event set to take place in April on the Gamemode 4 server. Being the most expensive event ever, costing over 9000 to produce, the event will include multiple kelebrations of Kappa, the true founder of the Gamemode 4 Server. Itinerary 2nd April: Kelebrations begin as the Night of Kappa is held. Various dankes towards Lord Kappa will be held, sukh as the Makarana and Jonpot's own "Ode de la Ald" Danke. 3rd April: Preparations for the coming of Kappa will take place, with various celebrities joining the server to take part in the fun. deadmau5 and Bill Clinton have been confirmed to make it. Meanwhile, the server enters "Super-Duper Hardcore" mode, where anyone who dies in-game dies in real life. 4th April: The final night before the coming of Kappa sees the server members scrambling to build a monument to gain his favor. Sparks unveils the area where the event shall be held, announcing his new Kappa-Island biome, complete with custom mobs, statues to Kappa and a thrown for Kappa himself. 5th April: The reckoning begins, with Kappa joining the server, announcing Kappathon to begin. The fate of all server members will be decided by Kappa, who has the say in who lives and dies. 6th April: All that will be remaining will be moderators. They will have to please Kappa or be smitten. Only one person shall be alive at the end of the celebration, and that person will get to leave. 7th April: Jonpot probably dies. I mean cmon. 14th April: Only three people will remain. 17th April: Sparks is revealed to be Adobe software, and Kappa is displeased. 19th April: Viss tiek ieslēgts latviešu . Tas ir ļoti ēnas ārā un zirgs ir nokošana manu potītes . Mana tālr tulkotājs ir ļoti slikti . 20th April: The island will have become overrun with weeds. The only way to escape is to burn them, but they are hard to burn. They must first be rolled up into a tube, then burned from one end. The islanders will have their hands full (Literally) so they must hold this tube in their mouths while trying to make more. 31st April: Server returns to normal, but only Laerite will be left. He will have to repopulate the world. Crafting Recipes These crafting recipes will be needed at some point in the event. But don't ask Jon why i mean what does he know 1 Stick + 1 Carrot = Kappa's Staff 250 Nether Stars + 1 Apple = Kappa's Apple Spark's head + Jonpot + 5 Dragon Eggs = ONE COMMAND LASER IN MINECRAFT! DJ Khaled's toe + Command Block = ONE COMMAND DJ KHALEED Majicman444 + 222 = MAJICMAN 666 Lore Lorne Malvo is a character from FX show Fargo. Fyid loves that show. Idiot, I said LORE Law is a system of rules that are enforced through social institutions to govern behavior.2 Laws can be made by a collective legislature or by a single legislator, resulting in statutes, by the executive through decrees and regulations, or by judges through binding precedent, normally in common law jurisdictions. Private individuals can create legally binding contracts, including arbitration agreements that may elect to accept alternative arbitration to the normal court process. The formation of laws themselves may be influenced by a constitution, written or tacit, and the rights encoded therein. The law shapes politics, economics, history and society in various ways and serves as a mediator of relations between people. A general distinction can be made between (a) civil law jurisdictions (including Catholic canon law and socialist law), in which the legislature or other central body codifies and consolidates their laws, and (b) common law systems, where judge-made precedent is accepted as binding law. Historically, religious laws played a significant role even in settling of secular matters, which is still the case in some religious communities, particularly Jewish, and some countries, particularly Islamic. Islamic Sharia law is the world's most widely used religious law.3 The adjudication of the law is generally divided into two main areas referred to as (i) Criminal law and (ii) Civil law. Criminal law deals with conduct that is considered harmful to social order and in which the guilty party may be imprisoned or fined. Civil law (not to be confused with civil law jurisdictions above) deals with the resolution of lawsuits (disputes) between individuals or organizations. These resolutions seek to provide a legal remedy (often monetarydamages) to the winning litigant. Under civil law, the following specialties, among others, exist: Contract law regulates everything from buying a bus ticket to trading on derivatives markets. Property law regulates the transfer and title ofpersonal property and real property. Trust law applies to assets held for investment and financial security. Tort law allows claims for compensation if a person's property is harmed. Constitutional law provides a framework for the creation of law, the protection of human rights and the election of political representatives. Administrative law governs what executive branch agencies may and may not do, procedures that they must follow to do it, and judicial review when a member of the public is harmed by an agency action. International law governs affairs between sovereign states in activities ranging from trade to military action. To implement and enforce the law and provide services to the public by public servants, a government's bureaucracy, military, and police are vital. While all these organs of the state are creatures created and bound by law, an independent legal profession and a vibrant civil society inform and support their progress. Law provides a rich source of scholarly inquiry into legal history, philosophy, economic analysis and sociology. Law also raises important and complex issues concerning equality, fairness, and justice. There is an old saying that 'all are equal before the law', although Jonathan Swift argued that 'Laws are like cobwebs, which may catch small flies, but let wasps and hornets break through.' In 1894, the author Anatole France said sarcastically, "In its majestic equality, the law forbids rich and poor alike to sleep under bridges, beg in the streets, and steal loaves of bread."4 Writing in 350 BC, the Greek philosopher Aristotle declared, "The rule of law is better than the rule of any individual."5 Mikhail Bakunin said: "All law has for its object to confirm and exalt into a system the exploitation of the workers by a ruling class".6 Cicero said "more law, less justice".7 Marxist doctrine asserts that law will not be required once the state haswithered away.8 Regardless of one's view of the law, it remains today a completely central institution. Learn how to spell, headings man LORE. GOOGLE IT. Kappa was created as a byproduct of early custom crafters. They created Kappatonium, a new element, which made Carbon and Silicon based life forms seem obsolete. Kappa soon became sentient and was declared a meme at birth. But this did not stop Crazyman and Sparks from adopting. He then became more powerful, and soon a hopper clock couldn't stop him. In an effort to stop the terror he may unleash Sparks took him to ARSE (the Ald Research Senter of Exellenticy) to download Kappa onto WMD (World Meme Database) There Kappa was, only escaping every april 5th and returning on the 31st april. Category:Community Category:Public Server II Category:Monthly events